


The Adventures of Sparky #2

by TheWritingFox



Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [2]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: In which a toaster' s name is in question
Series: The Adventures of Sparky (Short one shots) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1971787
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	The Adventures of Sparky #2

With a happy smile, Sparky watches with interest the inner workings of the toaster glow as it heats up the slice of bread held in the rack. Walter Worker Chelsea, who's breakfast in question was the subject of the robot's curiosity, looks at her sideways with a nervous smile, silently wishing the bread would pop up soon before Sparky got any strange ideas.

"Ooh, what's this? Why is it glowing? What happens if I touch it?", Sparky asks, slowly reaching a metal copper colored finger towards the glowing coils. Thankfully the toast pops up into the waiting hand of Walter Worker Chelsea before she could touch it.

"Don't touch the toaster when it's on Sparky, you could get shocked. It's glowing because its hot, that's how the bread becomes toasted." Chelsea tells the robot as she spreads some jam on the toast, just as Rabbit walks into the kitchen. The robot stops dead in her tracks when she sees the hot pink colored toaster on the counter.

"Pssst, Sparky", Rabbit loudly stage whispers, waving the copper robot over to her.

Sparky walks over to Rabbit, a curious gleam in her blue optics. "Yes?"

"Who's tha-that?", Rabbit asks pointing to the counter where the Walter Worker stood, done spreading the jam and now looking at the two bots with a perked brow. She walks away from the counter to the dining table then sits down with her toast. 

"Who, the Walter Worker?" Sparky inquires, tilting her head and adds with a soft giggle, "That's Chelsea."

"N-n-no, silly. That b-be-beautiful toaster! Reminds me of Jenny", Rabbit replies with a sigh, a nostalgic far away look in her eyes.

"Oh! Well, I'm not sure if that toaster has a name. Is it supposed to?" Sparky asks, looking back at the toaster on the counter.

"Any toaster that b-be-beautiful should have one!" Rabbit announces as she strides over to the counter and gazes at the hot pink finish on the machine, "What should your name b-be?" Rabbit asks no one in particular. 

The Walter Worker eats her breakfast and calmly watches the event play out. This wasn't really the weirdest thing she's seen the bots get obsessed over. At least Rabbit wasn't trying to cook for the Workers again.

"Jenny two point oh?" Sparky suggests, joining Rabbit at the counter.

"Mmm, n-naw. There's only one Jenny. This special lady needs a neat n-na-name."

"Hm", the smaller robot hums in thought, "How about Jinny?"

"Jin-ny", Rabbit tests the name, "sounds good! She l-lo-ooks like a Jinny."

"Great!" Sparky smiles, "But how do we make sure everyone knows her name? It'd take forever to tell everybody".

"Good point. I've g-got an idea!" Rabbit exclaims after a moment then rummages through the counter's drawer, retrieving a black sharpie marker. "We'll write her n-na-name on the side and everybody will know whenever they want a piece of toast! Care to do the honors?", she asks Sparky, handing her the marker. 

"Sure!" Sparky replies, accepting the sharpie and writing on the toaster's side 'Jinny', as neatly as she could.

"G-good job, Sparky" Rabbit smiles then tilts her head, admiring the name. "Hmm, ya kno-know, I think it might be spelled a different way", she says after a moment, then spells out to Sparky, " 'J-i-n-n-e-e', but I think it looks fine as is, kid-do".

"We could put both", Sparky suggests and draws a line under the first name, putting the new one under it. "There. Jinny-Jinnee the toaster", she smiles up at Rabbit.

"Perfect!" Rabbit squeals happily and claps her hands.

In Walter Manor, nobody questions the strangeness of day to day life. A toaster is no exception. Rabbit would swear to the Walter Workers and the other bots that no toaster could make toast as good as Jinny-Jinnee.


End file.
